


Unexpected

by sneaky_turle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_turle/pseuds/sneaky_turle
Summary: Draco and Hermione go back to Hogwarts after the war. Everything has changed except for their snarky banter.





	1. Sudden realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are appreciated if you would like me to add any tags or warnings just let me know and I will adjust. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, you can certainly talk to me, I'm still in the process of writing it. Please be gentle, as this is my first fic. None of the characters are my own, they are the property of J.K Rowling. And I hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks, everyone.

Friday afternoons were generally a bore for Draco Malfoy. Not only because he had to attend a History of Magic, merlin knows why he decided it would be a good idea to take that again, but because he had nothing to do as professor Binns bore them to death with a review on the Goblin Rebellions. 

Death was not, in fact, something that Draco really wanted to think about at that moment. He, as well as countless others, had decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year of schooling, not because he wished to come back here (after everything that had happened) but because it was the only thing he could do, and it was better than what awaited him at the Manor. 

The war had left him with little, as it had for many. Although grudgingly so, his family was officially pardoned for their actions by the ministry, his mother and father spared of a visit to Azkaban. They were left to fend for themselves in the cold and empty wreckage of their home, the world wanting nothing to do with them as it attempted to rebuild itself. 

His father, even months later, still bore a broken dead look in his eye every time he peered into the dining room, upon the very table on which Draco’s Muggle Studies teacher had been eaten alive by a python. He shuddered just thinking of that night. As for his mother, she remained unfazed by the events which occurred in her home. Once in a while, though, Draco swore he saw a haunted look cross her face when she saw the dark edges of the mark on his forearm peeking through his sleeve. No, when the end of august came, he had resolutely packed his trunks and set off with absolutely no other choice but to go back to school. Whether he wished to admit it or not, he no longer had a home to live in and he had to leave. 

***

Professor Binns continued his lecture on the Goblin Rebellion of 1612, as almost everyone in the class was lulled into slumber. Almost everyone, noted Draco, except for Hermione Granger. Of course, Granger would be the only one taking notes he thought as he observed her. She sat in the row right in front of his, slightly lower due to the stacked seating of the classroom with her pack at her feet and her quill furiously scribbling down notes. As he peered down over her, however, he noticed that Granger wasn’t taking notes, as he previously had thought, but was rather drawing some sort of figure to the left of her neatly written scrawl. The figure in question, he noted as he leaned down further, was of a naked woman. Maybe this afternoon wouldn’t be such a bore, after all, he thought grinning as he leaned down towards her ear to whisper quietly, careful not to attract anyone else’s attention:

“My oh my, Granger, who would’ve thought that you would rather draw pornographic content rather than take notes. Being bad, are we?” 

Smirking he awaited her response. And as expected, almost instantly she angrily whispered back:

“It’s not pornography you prat! Haven’t you heard of nude art before? Besides, Binns has been teaching us about this Rebellion since Fourth year, why would I waste ink copying notes I’ve already written out and memorized word for word.” She finished saying in a smug tone showing off, implying he too should know this.

This sort of banter between them reminded him of the times before the war. How he used to pry and tease her and how she would always have a witty response ready to throw back at him. This was the first time that he had really spoken with her since they had come back a few weeks prior. And it made him realize how much he truly missed being here.

Hogwarts wasn’t his favorite place to be, especially recently with the judging looks he kept getting from other students as he passed them in the halls on his way to class. A few had even refused to sit next to him in classes, claiming that his family should be imprisoned for war crimes. He eventually got used to the cold treatment he received from students, including from his own house. Some people, though, were more heated about his return. One day at breakfast, Seamus Finnigan attempted to hex him from across the Great Hall, which greatly amused him. He remembers Potter grabbing the Scottish boy’s wand from, a very stern look on his face, as he stood up telling the few Gryffindors present at their table that everyone had suffered in the end and that everyone deserved basic human decency, no matter which side they appeared to be on the year before. It wasn’t as if he needed help, especially from Potter, and he certainly didn't thank him but after that, he was mostly ignored, people avoided him still but refrained from commenting, not wanting to go against the hero’s words. 

He had seen Granger around, but he suspected that she too was avoiding him. Probably having to do with his crazy deceased aunt and what happened in the Manor’s drawing room. When he did see her in the halls, she was almost always accompanied by Potter and Weasley, making it impossible to approach her. She kept to herself in class but as he noted the first day back as she answered Professor Flitwick’s question on non-verbal spells, she was still an incredibly annoying know it all.

“I thought you got you off on this, Granger.” He retorted, teasingly.

Smiling slyly, she replied: 

“How would you know what gets me off, Malfoy?”

And there it was. The spark behind those lovely, brown eyes. The snark that he had infallibly missed and craved. Nothing had changed there and it made him feel slightly better that at least Granger didn’t seem to think worst of him. Well perhaps it was because she already thought of him as the world’s greatest tosser, he thought to himself, but at least her opinion of him hadn’t changed. And for some barmy reason, really he must be barking mad, he felt that comforting.


	2. Interruption

The rest of the afternoon was a bit dull. Having only just started school, professors weren’t giving out too much work as of yet. Which is how Draco ended up with the evening free wandering the halls, alone as usual, of the beloved Scottish castle. Walking through the empty halls, he started thinking of Granger.  
He wondered what she thought seeing Hogwarts again if she had ever considered not coming back this year. 

It was obvious that the war had left a mark on the Golden Trio. Potter if possible, was now more famous than ever, finally vanquishing the Dark Lord and saving the wizarding world, potentially even the muggle world, had thrown him into a new level of fame. Photographs of him shaking the new Minister’s hand decorating the front of The Daily Prophet for weeks on end. It seemed to take a toll on him, though. Draco couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be congratulated, thanked, admired even for taking someone’s life, albeit someone evil but still a person. He had tried once, taking a life, and even with his mother’s hanging in the balance, he hadn’t been able to do it. So as much as he disliked Potter, he could sympathize. 

Weasley on the other hand, not so much. He had come out of the battle somewhat unscathed and the fame didn’t seem to bother him so much. Of course, he too lost someone close to him, his brother. It wasn’t unusual after losing someone like that to fall off the rails. Overdo it. And as far as he could tell, that is exactly what Weasley had done and was still doing. Excessive partying, drinking, forgetting. It seemed to be what everyone was doing. Well, everyone who didn't have the mark of a killer etched on their skin, that is.  
Granger too had a mark, he suddenly remembered. The carving of a word that he could no longer speak. A word so full of hate, he realized after years of recklessly using it. She seemed almost normal, almost as if nothing happened. And you would think that were the case, if only she didn’t flinch every time someone touched her or drew near. It was subtle, but he saw it. The way she cradled her left arm, protective and scared. 

Lost in his thoughts, Draco had walked about the castle to find himself in front of the wide door to the library. It was empty of course, as it always was on a Friday evening. And with the knowledge that he would be safe from prying eyes and judgmental looks, he pushed open the door and entered. 

In the furthest most corner of the library, by a large bay window, Granger was sitting in a large chair cradling a book, thrice as large as her head, in her lap. Completely absorbed and unsuspecting of his prying eyes she looked almost peaceful. He caught himself staring at her and quickly made work to find the section he usually browsed, scouring for a book to read. Once he had found an interesting book on medieval potions, we grabbed a seat on the other side of the windowsill in a chair almost identical to Grangers. 

He had barely started reading when Professor McGonagall walked in hurriedly and cleared her throat. 

“I am sorry to interrupt your reading,” she said solemnly “but I require you to come with me” 

She looked at them expectantly. Granger stood up placing down the heavy volume on a nearby table and walking toward the library door.

“You too, Mr. Malfoy,” McGonagall said as she started to make her way back out. 

Draco put down his book and made way to follow them, wondering what would be so important to require his presence, of all people.

***

They made their way through the mostly silent castle, occasionally meeting groups of students headed up for what was undoubtedly a party, due to the abundant supplies of treats and firewisky they were carrying. Upon seeing McGonagall, their wide grins subdued and their packages became less noticeable, concealed behind their backs and sides. McGonagall, however, chose to not take notice and kept walking with purpose towards her office, impish grin hidden from her students as she turned down a corridor.

Once they reached her office, the headmistress ushered them in and closed the door. Sitting down at her desk she began:

“You may have noticed that I have not yet appointed a head boy and head girl this year. Due to circumstances affecting your possible relationship, I wanted to ask you in person if you would be interested in taking that responsibility this year.”

The room was silent for a moment before she continued:

“You too seem to be responsible despite what has happened, and I couldn't have hoped for two more accomplished students to take on these roles.”

“There has to be a mist-” Draco started

“There is no mistake in my choice, Mr. Malfoy.” She interrupted. “ I feel that you are an exemplary student and needn't I tell you that assuming this position could help you regain the trust of your peers.”

Draco looked to Granger. She seemed to be considering it, pondering what it would imply. They would have to live together, closer than ever before. No way Granger would agree to that, he thought. She could barely stand him. Seemingly as if she had made up her mind, she looked to Draco, giving him a small smile before announcing:

“I would be glad to do it, Headmistress.”

Knowing that Granger had agreed to be head girl, knowing fully what it would imply for them both if he said yes, intrigued him. Now, why would she say yes to that?

“Alright, I’ll do it as well.” He said impishly.

“Very well then, your trunks will be moved to the head common room tomorrow at noon. I will urge you to be amicable, to strengthen Gryffindor/Slytherin relations, however I know it might not always be easy to do so.” McGonagall said with an all too knowing smile. Of course, she had noticed the rivalry as they were growing up.  
Once discussing the Perfect meetings, patrol duties, meeting times and their duties as head boy and head girl, they were both free to go back to their respective common rooms for one last night. They walked out of the office in an uncomfortable silence, keeping the peace, if only briefly. As soon as the door closed, however, he turned to Granger and gave her one of his trademark smirks.

“Maybe tomorrow you could draw me naked since you have such an appreciation for nude art.” he started

“You slimy little-“ She began

“ah ah, Granger remember, we have to be amicable now. Can’t call me names anymore.” He grinned wide at that, enjoying the look of simmering anger flashing on her face. Oh, how fun it was to rile her up; he was getting worked up seeing her like this, the thrill making his pulse race.

“I’ll let you know I have an appreciation for nude ART, not so sure that's what I would call you since you are neither impressive nor original. ” She said as she started walking towards Gryffindor tower, sporting a small smile. Savouring the small victory of getting the last word in and the look on his face before she disappeared from his sight.

He let out a small chuckle. This arrangement could work quite well he thought. She made him crazy in all the best ways and now he got to share a living space with her. Merlin knows he needed a distraction. And the simple thought of having her all to himself made him throb slightly under his robes. As he slowly made his way back to the dungeons, he started to concoct a plan to get under her skin. He would make the Gryffindor princess hot for him if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
